Independence of the Ukrainian's
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Male!Ukraine brings the subject of his declariation of Independence to the Soviet Union, but how will he react? Fail! Summary.


-Cough, cough- Care to do the disclaimer, Ukraine?  
>Ukraine: Sure! Caleb does in no way, shape, or form own Hetalia! If he did, it'd be filled with tons of man smex!<br>No need to let them know that! As you were, pervs.  
>(This is from Male!Ukrain's POV whom, in this story, I named Symon, which is the English derived Simon and means hearkening)<p>

* * *

><p>~Independence of the Ukrainian's~<p>

The first beginnings of snow began to drift towards the ever gratifying Earth, causing the male to blink his eyes open in a slight haze. A flake landed on the pale man's nose, quickly dissolving and running down his cheek. He sighed, gazing up at the never changing indigo sky, a color that seemed well suited for his country. He turned his face to the left, causing his platinum blonde hair to shift into his greyish blue eyes.

Sometimes I wonder if things could be different between my brother and I. He thought, closing his eyes again as his thoughts drifted further back to the events of the previous evening.

There was silence. With Ivan you never knew whether is was a blessing or a curse. Neither nation spoke as they continued to stare at each other in reserved tones. The Russian's gaze narrowed into impenetrable slits, his gloved hands tightening on the leather armchair, the furniture screaming in protest. His lips formed a thin, tight line. "Come again?"

I looked him dead in the eyes, my fingers interlocked with one another as I repeated my request. "I would like to declare my Independence. From you." I added for good measure, never falling under pressure of his stong, loathing stare.

Those soft, pink lips opened to form one agonized word. "Why?"

_Why? Why was I doing this exactly?_

His normally calm eyes became glazed over with fury. "Do I not treat you well enough brother? Is it because I have fallen that you no longer see me as your equal-as your sibling? " His grip on the armrest tightened ever so slightly, causing the wood underneath to crack and poke through the rich fabric's exterior. "Am I not good enough for you to stay with?"

I exhaled slowly, and stood up, making my way over to him slowly before placing my white gloved hand upon his stiff shoulder. My lips barely moved as I said, "I'm sorry, moĭ brat, but I have to do this. My people depend on me to help them and-."

I was ultimately cut off by the new stinging sensation that overwhelmed the right side of my face. I hesitantly lifted my hand from his shoulderblade and pressed it gently to my reddening cheek. I gazed down at him; my brother. The one I had admired for so very long. He was my guide, my trust, more importantly, he was my own flesh and blood. So why, why did he dare say those next words?

"I think it best if you leave, Symon. There's no longer a reason for you to taint my country with your unwanted presence." Seeing me waver, he ushered me towards the door with his gaze.

Barely acting of my own accord, going only on pure instinct, I lumbered towards the door leading me away from the Soviet's house.

It took all I had not to falter; to fade into his submissions. I am no longer controlled by the Communist country. For I am my own now; Ukraine.

The pace of the snow had risen to an increasingly large rate, covering my entire middle body, not that it mattered to me. The frozen droplets of ice continued to fall even as I lie there, unmoving; unwilling to go forth and protect this new, independent country. My thoughts began to drift, absently aware of what today, August 25, 1991, meant in the history of the world.

It had come to my attention that today my other brother, though not quite friendly, but not as vicious as Ivan, had also declared his independence from our estranged sibling. Yes, my other brother. A man by the name of Mikoła, who unknowingly captured my mind, body, heart, and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **moĭ brat = "My brother" in Russian. (Yes, they speak Russian AND Ukrainian in Ukraine)

Oh, if you didn't notice, Male!Belarus is Mikoła which means "Nicholas" in English.

Please review, they make me happy. :3


End file.
